Kira's Accident
A/N: This contains omorashi (desperation and/or wetting). If tha isn't your thing, please don't read this. Kira sat in her base, chugging down some random type of soda or some crap like that. She stared at her computer screen, trying to figure out how to win the Checkers game she was playing with only one piece. She lost when it was the opponents team again. She jumped up and flipped the table that the computer was on. "SON OF A B!" she screamed at the computer. Getting up so fast reminded her that she had to use the toilet. Really. Really. Badly. She walked ovr to the elevator, but the elevator was broken. She kicked it forcefully, swearing heatedly because she wasn't getting her way. She opened up the main engine thingy to see what the problem was. All the wires were missing. Something made her instantly blame KAE for it. KAE jumped down from pretty much nowhere and smiled mischeviously. "Looking for these?" Her head opened and the elevator control wires were launched out. "G-go away, KAE!" Kira screamed, doing her best not to grab herself or squirm around. "I don't need a DF like you bothering me all the time!" "That's no way to talk to your SIR unit, is it?" KAE asked, faking a hurt expression. "I told you to go away!" Kira definitely did not want KAE, of all SIRs, aliens, and people, to see her desperate. "Check what I got!" KAE pulled out a miniature waterfall out of seemingly nowhere. Kira crossed her legs as casually as possible. A small stream of pee flowed down her leg, partly from surprise and partly from the miniature waterfall. "You don't look well, Master." KAE pulled out a bottle of juice. "Perhaps you should drink something." She began shaking it up and down. "I'm not thirsty..." Kira insisted, another small golden stream escaping her. "But it's vegetable juice (A/N: POPIPO!!!), and vegetables are good for you," KAE insisted. "I said no!" "But Master, do you not want to stay healthy?" "GO AWAY!" "Fine then, meanie!" KAE launched the bottle at Kira, with force that Kira didn't know her SIR unit had, and hit her in the lower abdomen and bagan walking away. Her floodgates burst open after that. Kira tried her hardest to keep the flow slow and small because if she did, since there was hardly any lighting at all, maybe KAE wouldt notice. She failed miserably and KAE turned around, an enormous smile on her face. "I'LL DESTROY YOU!" Kira screamed. KAE's smile faded. At first, this seemed like an excellent idea, but now she couldn't help but feel sorry for her master. "M-Master...I'm sorry..." Kira tried to glare at her, but seeing that KAE was sincerely sorry, she just couldn't. "It's okay, I guess...as long as you keep this a secret." KAE nodded. "Yes, Master. I swear to keep this secret no metter what. Now we have to get you cleaned up." "We?" KAE nodded again. "Yes, we."